deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck is a protagonist from Disney and the main protagonist of the DuckTales series. He appeared in the 73rd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight, where he fought against Shovel Knight from the series of the same name. History The uncle to Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck was born to a poor Scottish family and lived a relatively normal life until his 10th birthday, where his father had taken him to see the remains of the old McDuck clan castle. Inspired by the sight of the McDuck clan's former glory, Scrooge took up a job where he had earned his first coin: his number one dime. However, Scrooge soon discovered that his dime was an American coin, which was rendered useless, due to the fact that he was in Scotland. Having felt cheated, Scrooge decided to move to America where he would build his fortune by being smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies, all while venturing around the world to search for countless treasures. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 3'/91.4 cm * Weight: 20 lbs/9 kg * Birth Year: 1867 * Birthplace: Glasgow, Scotland * Estimated Net Worth: $300 quadrillion * Invented concrete and the Super Bowl Arsenal & Skills * Cane * Burglar Stunner * Neutra-Friction Ray * Antintertia Ray * Knife Fighting * Sword Dueling * Various guns and cannons Feats * Out-roared a lion * Survived the Titanic sinking * Outran a cheetah * Survived a cannon blast to the face * Was dragged through a minefield * Fought Teddy Roosevelt * Traveled to the Earth's core * Destroyed a steamboat Gallery Scrooge McDuck Sprite (NES).png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! carl-barks-05.jpg|Scrooge McDuck's signature money dive (artwork by Carl Barks) Scrooge02.jpg|Scrooge McDuck's first dime Scrooge's cane.png|Scrooge's cane Scrooge's cannon.jpg|Scrooge with a cannon Neutra-Friction Ray and Anti-Inertia Ray.png|Scrooge with the Neutra-Friction Ray and the Anti-Inertia Ray Scrooge destroying Steamboat.jpeg|Scrooge destroying a steamboat Trivia * Scrooge is the first Mickey Mouse & Friends character to appear. * Scrooge is the second original Disney character to appear, after Goliath (as previous characters were owned by Disney but made by other brands that Disney bought the rights to). ** Coincidentally similar to Goliath, Scrooge McDuck is of Scottish birth who emigrated to America. * Scrooge killing Shovel Knight for attempting to steal from his money bin is similar to Donkey Kong killing Knuckles for stealing his bananas. * Scrooge is the eighth Comic Book character to appear who isn't from Marvel or DC, after Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Spawn, Bucky O'Hare and Ramona Flowers, and with the next two being The Shredder and The Mask. * Scrooge is the eigth comic book character to fight a video game character, after Leonardo, Spawn, Thor, Bucky O'Hare, Wolverine, The Joker and Ramona Flowers, and with the next three being Ultron, Black Widow and Black Canary. References * Scrooge McDuck on Wikipedia * Scrooge McDuck on the Disney Wiki Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Gun Wielders Category:Toon Force Users Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Sword Wielders Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Protagonists Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Cartoon characters Category:Bomb Users Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Mentors